1. Field of the Invention
High quality epitaxial III-V nitride layers of monocrystalline materials are grown on silicon substrates using buffer growth techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of group III-V nitrides grown on Si substrates, high quality nitride films and relevant structures are necessary to improve the performance of semiconductor devices. Currently, semiconductor devices having nitride layers with high compatibility with the silicon substrate are difficult to achieve.
The problems associated with the related art technologies of growing nitrides on silicon include:                1) The large lattice mismatch (17%) between GaN and silicon;        2) The large thermal mismatch (30%˜50%) between GaN and silicon;        3) The poor wetting of GaN on silicon substrate;        4) The nitridation of the Si surface during the growth of nitrides by using ammonia; and        5). High density cracking of nitride films grown on the Si substrate.        
Additional disadvantages associated with the related art technology include high cost, insufficient substrate size and difficulties of integration with Si-based electronic devices. These problems must be overcome in order for the technology to supplant other technologies where sapphire or SiC is used as a substrate.
Thus, effective technology obtaining nitrides on silicon is highly desired.